


Basketball Is

by Sylindara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball is fun, Kiyoshi says, sounding like he knows what he's talking about. </p><p>I’ll teach you what basketball is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Is

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about Murasakibara and the Generation of Miracles. Yousen match is very emotional. I can't wait until the next episode.
> 
> For those interested, this fic has been translated into Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3520298.

Basketball is fun, Kiyoshi says, sounding like he knows what he's talking about.

As if he knows anything.

Basketball is height; it is 3 metres that separate people with the right genes from the wrong. You are either born with it, or not. It is the ultimate unfair game that laughs in the face of hard work.

It is the antithesis of all rationality, of reason. It is the simple physics of gravity and force. As long as they cannot get the ball into your basket, they lose.

Basketball is a look that sees nothing more than the surface. And a laugh that says, you play basketball, right? You're so tall, after all.

It is a glare, it is a whine that says, that's not fair! Of course you're good; you're so tall, after all.

It is envy, it is the whispers that say, he acts like _that_ all the time but look at where he placed in the exams. It’s not just sports he’s good at, but studying too? Some people really do get all the luck.

It is fear, the flinch and gasp that says, can’t you stand a bit further away? You’re so tall, just by standing here it feels like you’re looming over me. Can’t you think about other people’s feelings?

It is the shock and the giggle that says, you like sweets? But that's so different from your image! It is the unsaid, why aren’t you what we expect you to be?

Basketball is loneliness. It is five people on a court who do not need to interact. It is depression, it is lack of motivation, it is isolation, it is resignation, it is the fear of losing your place at the top and the fear that it will never happen.

It is not practicing because then the matches are least a little interesting. It is going with the flow because all the choices are so boring. It is cutting off the others because there is nothing they share anymore, not even basketball. It is giving up because there is nothing else left to give and nothing else left to break. It is a pair of mismatched eyes that say fun was never a part of it; the only thing that matters is victory.

Basketball is the tears of those who see you and know they will never reach you. They will never beat you. Life doesn’t allow them to. It is a bond broken through despair. It is a ring that chains them to the past and knowing they will never be good enough.

It is broken hopes and dreams, and the knowledge that you were the one who broke them. Just by existing, just by being what people expect you to be. It is taking the initiative and breaking them first, because what is the point in waiting?

Basketball is the harshness of reality. It is something that won’t change just because you want it badly enough.

I’ll teach you what basketball is.


End file.
